Martyr
Martyr If I forsake the machine... It cannot harm me. Role: 'The Martyr is a powerful combatant who forsakes technology and armor in favor of tempering his body to an almost god-like extent. Martyrs can shatter metal as easily as glass with their bare hands. And their flesh is tempered to insane hardness. '''Hit Die: '''D8 '''Alignment: '''Must be Lawful. '''Special: '''Cannot Use Technology (See Ex-Martyr); Blackforged however may be a Martyr, however they typically strip away all plating and unnecessary parts. Blackforged Martyrs lose their natural armor bonus, but their Charisma Bonus is replaced with a Wisdom Bonus, and their Strength Bonus is replaced with a Dexterity Bonus. Class Skills The Martyr's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are: Acrobatics (Dex), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Escape Artist (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (Engineering), Knowledge (History), Knowledge (Local), Knowledge (Religion), Perception (Wis), Perform (Cha), Profession (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), Stealth (Dex), and Swim (Str). Skill Ranks at Each Level: 4 + Int modifier. Class Features 'Weapon and Armor Proficiency A Martyr is proficient with no weapons and light armor, but not shields. 'Empty Hand' A martyr begins play with the dodge, and improved unarmed strike feats as bonus feats. A martyr gains armor class equal to his wisdom modifier; however any situation that would deny him his dexterity bonus to AC also denies this wisdom bonus. A martyr's attacks may be with fist, elbows, knees, and feet. This means that a martyr may make unarmed strikes with his hands full. There is no such thing as an off-hand attack for a martyr striking unarmed. A martyr may thus apply his full Strength bonus on damage rolls for all his unarmed strikes. Usually a martyr's unarmed strikes deal lethal damage, but he can choose to deal nonlethal damage instead with no penalty on his attack roll. He has the same choice to deal lethal or nonlethal damage while grappling. A martyr's unarmed strike is treated as both a manufactured weapon and a natural weapon for the purpose of spells and effects that enhance or improve either manufactured weapons or natural weapons. A martyr also deals more damage with his unarmed strikes than a normal person would, as shown above on the table below. For larger creatures simply increase the die by 1 at each level category for each size category. 'Improvisation' A martyr does not take any penalties for using an improvised weapon. This includes size penalties and other such penalties. The Martyr cannot however, use a weapon more than two size categories larger than his own. 'Flurry of Blows' Starting at 1st level, a martyr can make a flurry of blows as a full-attack action. When doing so, he may make one additional attack, taking a -2 penalty on all of his attack rolls, as if using the Two-Weapon Fighting feat. At 8th level, the martyr can make two additional attacks when he uses flurry of blows, as if using Improved Two-Weapon Fighting (even if the martyr does not meet the prerequisites for the feat). At 15th level, the martyr can make three additional attacks using flurry of blows, as if using Greater Two-Weapon Fighting (even if the martyr does not meet the prerequisites for the feat). 'Evasion' At 2nd level or higher, a martyr can avoid damage from many area-effect attacks. If a martyr makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, he instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if a martyr is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless martyr does not gain the benefit of evasion. 'Deny Wood' At 3rd level, the Martyr's unarmed attack ignores hardness and damage reduction up to 5. In additon he takes only 1/2 of the damage from a bleed effect. 'Chakra Bolt' Beginning at 4th level, as a full-round action—by sacrificing a daily chakra slot of any level they currently are able to cast—a martyr may create an orb of chakra energy. They can then throw the orb at a creature or object up to 60 feet away. This ranged touch attack deals damage equal to the martyr's unarmed damage + his Wisdom modifier, this damage is then multiplied by the level of the chakra slot sacrificed. The chakra orb is a force effect. 'Chakras' ' ' Beginning at 4th level, a martyr gains the ability to perform a small number of chakras which are drawn from the Martyr Chakra A martyr may learn a number of chakras of each level as stated on Table: Progression. To use a chakra, a martyr must have a Wisdom score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a martyr's chakra is 10 + the spell level + the martyr's Wisdom modifier. To use a chakra ability, the Martyr must expend 1 point from his ki pool per level of the chakra being used. For a martyr, using a Chakra is a swift action. Through 3rd level, a martyr has no caster level. At 4th level and higher, his caster level is equal to his martyr level – 3. 'Ki Pool' At 4th level, a martyr gains a pool of ki points, supernatural energy he can use to use chakra. The number of points in a martyr's ki pool is equal to 10 + 1/2 his martyr level + his Wisdom modifier. The ki pool is replenished each morning after 8 hours of rest or meditation; these hours do not need to be consecutive. 'Deny Friction' Starting at 5th level, the Martyr gains a bonus to his base land speed based on his level. At 5th level this bonus is +20 feet; at 9th level this bonus becomes +30 feet; at 12th level this bonus becomes +40 feet; at 15th level this bonus becomes +50 feet; and finally, at 18th level this bonus becomes +60 feet. 'Deny Toxins' Starting at 6th level, the Martyr is immune to poison and accumilates black matter and/or miasma at 1/2 the rate, thus he must be exposed for two hours before he gets the effects of one hour and so forth. 'Mental Fortress' Starting at 7th level, the Martyr adds 1/2 of his Wisdom Modifier to his saving throws. 'Deny Stone' Starting at 9th level, the Martyr's unarmed attacks ignore up to 20 hardness or damage reduction; he becomes immune to bleeding, and when making a save against any kind of ability damage or ability drain his Mental Fortress bonus takes his entire Wisdom Modifier instead of one-half. But other saves still only take 1/2. For spells and abilities that both inflict ability damage/drain in addition to another effect the martyr makes two saves. For the damage/drain he adds his entire wisdom modifier as per mental fortress, but for the other effects such as Hit Point damage etc. he continues to only take 1/2 of his wisdom modifier bonus to those saves. 'Greater Tech Training' At 10th level, the martyr's ability to use Techs increases. 'Deny Gravity' At 11th level or higher, a martyr within arm's reach of a wall can use it to slow his descent. When first gaining this ability, he takes damage as if the fall were 100 feet shorter than it actually is. 'Improved Evasion' At 13th level, a martyr's evasion ability improves. He still takes no damage on a successful Reflex saving throw against attacks, but henceforth he takes only half damage on a failed save. A helpless martyr does not gain the benefit of improved evasion. 'Unmoving Stance' At 14th level, if he so chooses, a martyr cannot be displaced or moved, and becomes immune to all knock back, knock down, and bullrush effects. In addition he is no longer effected by massive damage effects. He cannot be crushed and any effect that would crush him stops dead upon impact, such as a falling ceiling or crushing wall trap. This includes any effect that would otherwise knock the martyr prone. If the martyr is helpless however, he cannot use unmoving stance. He can still be affected by crushing damage however, such as that from a club, mace or cannon. But this damage is reduced by his Constitution Modifier. 'Deny Metal' Starting at 15th level, the Martyr's unarmed attacks ignore up to 40 hardness or damage reduction; he becomes immune to ability score damage and ability score drain, and whenever he would save against energy drain, the DC of the save is reduced by the Martyr's Wisdom modifier. 'Deny Illness' Starting at 17th level, the Martyr is immune to disease, black matter exposure, and miasma. However, if the miasma is somehow reducing the oxygen in the area, the martyr may still suffocate, but all saves have their DC reduced by 4. 'Deny Mundanity' Starting at 18th level, the Martyr gains damage reduction against non-magical, non-energy weapons. He gains DR 20/magic. Modded nonmagical weapons however, do not ignore this Damage Reduction. 'Deny Good/Evil' At 19th level, dependent on the Martyr's alignment he becomes immune to some spells and abilities. An evil martyr becomes immune to all spells and abilities found in the Good Domain and Subdomains.; and a good martyr becomes immune to all spells and abilities found in the Evil Domain and Subdomains. Neutral martyr's however gain immunity to spells and abilities from the Chaos Domains and Subdomains. Deny Good Immunities: ''Protection From Evil; Holy Weapon Property; Magic Circle Against Evil; Holy Smite; Dispel Evil; Blade Barrier; Holy Word; Holy Aura; Aura of Menace; Qualm; Forced Repentance; Aura of Sanctifiation; Command; Suggestion; Dominate Humanoid. ''Deny Good Abilities: Unarmed Strikes imbued with the Unholy Weapon Property.'' ''Deny Evil Immunities: ''Touch of Evil; Unholy Weapon Property; Protection from Good; Magic Circle Against Good; Unholy Blight; Dispel Good; Blasphemy; Unholy Aura; Whispering Evil; Cause Fear; Vampiric Touch; Doom; Rage; Hell's Corruption; Command; Suggestion; Fear; and Scare ''Deny Evil Abilities: Unarmed Strikes imbued with the Holy Weapon Property.'' ''Deny Chaos Immunites: Anarchic Weapon Property; Touch of Chaos; Protection from Law; Magic Circle Against Law; Chaos Hammer; Dispel Law; Word of Chaos; Cloak of Chaos; Doom; Rage; Entropic Shield; Dispel Magic; Confusion(spell); Destruction; Lesser Confusion; Hideous Laughter; Irresistible Dance; Color Spray; Cloak of Dreams. 'Master of Techs At 20th level, a martyr may use techs a number of times per day equal to his level. 'Perfection' At 20th level; a martyr has perfected his body in such a way that he now ignores all Damage Reduction and Hardness, even specific damage reductions. In addition, he gains NRG resistance equal to 20 + his Wisdom Modifier. This NRG resistance stacks with any granted from his armor. In addition he becomes immune to mind-affecting abilities, and ignores concealment. 'Ex-Martyrs' A martyr who becomes nonlawful or ''attempts to properly use a technological weapon, armor or device;''' cannot gain new levels as a martyr but retains all martyr abilities with the exception of Deny Good/Evil.